Michael (Children of Heaven) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed father; Karen (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Runaway | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kieron Dwyer | First = X-Factor Vol 1 47 | HistoryText = Michael was a young man who had his mutant abilities activate early, before puberty. As a young child he healed a stray dog and begged his parents to let him keep the dog he named "Rusty". His parents refused and his father killed the animal out of fear and anger. Later in school, he witnessed another boy being hit by a car and thinking selflessly, he healed the victim in front of witnesses. Though his actions were kind and noble, the community turned against him including his abusive father, who beat Michael because of his talents. His father felt that he had been humiliated by Michael. Shortly afterward, he ran away from home to escape his father and came to New York City. After getting off the bus, Michael found a blind homeless man on the street and healed him, restoring his vision. Soon the crowd was pouring all over him in an attempt to healed themselves. Thankfully Michael was rescued by a group of wayward teens who were a part of a home called the Children of Heaven. Discovering that he had no where else to go, they took him to meet Phillip. Phillip, who was a mutant himself, and the other adults ran the Children of Heaven as a half way house, but secretly he ran it like a cult and forced the children in his care to be petty criminals, prostitutes, and star in pornographic movies. However, at the time, Michael did not know this and felt happier here and accepted for the first time in his young life. Phillip took a special interest in Michael, because of his mutant abilities, which were used to heal the other children so they could make more money for the cult. Sometimes Phillip also had Michael use his powers in reverse in order to inflict pain on the children who disobeyed him. For Michael the last straw came when he was ordered by Phillip to reverse his powers to torture his friend Beth. Michael had developed a crush on the girl and didn't want to harm her. After Archangel broke up the cult, Mike, Beth, Voodoo and others stayed behind, hoping to turn the cult's headquarters into a legitimate help center. Michael's subsequent fate has yet to be recorded and it is unknown if he retained his mutant powers after the event of M-Day. | Powers = Biological Manipulation: Mike usually demonstrated his powers through healing, but he could also reverse them to cause harm. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Healers Category:Biological Manipulation